


A Step Behind

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-11
Updated: 2005-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian keeps looking for Justin but is just one step behind.





	A Step Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**BEEP!**

“ _Hey, my meetings were cancelled this afternoon so give me a call on my cell….Later!_ ”

Brian called behind him as he left his office.

“Cynthia! I'm going out for a little while. If you need me you can reach me on my cell.”

Brian left Kinnetik and headed over to the diner. He found Michael and Ted sitting at a booth and sat down next to Ted. Michael was staring at his watch and looking worried.

“He should be here by now. Maybe we should call his cell and find out where he is.”

“Don’t worry Michael. I'm sure Emmett will be along shortly.” Michael’s face began to soften after Ted’s assurance.

“It’s just that I want to discuss the details of the reception. I don't want him to go overboard.”

“Good luck with that,” Brian replied dryly as Ted chuckled.

“I'm sure he has something elegant and tasteful planned.”

“Sure he does Theodore, because Emmett always projects an image of taste and elegance.”

Michael laughed at Brian’s response. “I’m sure whatever Emmett plans Ben and I will love it.”

“Such the optimist, Mikey. You may be married, but you’re still pathetic.”

Debbie came to take their orders just as Michael’s cell phone rang.

“What’ll it be boys?”

“Hey Deb. Justin working today?”

“Honey, he worked the early morning shift. He didn’t have classes today. You just missed him about a half an hour ago. I think he was heading over to see Lindsey at the art gallery.”

Brian masked his disappointment. “I’ll have a turkey on rye.”

“Well, that was Emmett. He's tied up with some couple trying to plan their 25th wedding anniversary party. He says he'll come over tonight and discuss my reception. I’ll have the cheese burger with extra fries, Ma.”

“Teddy?”

“I’ll have the pink plate special. I'm feeling daring today.”

“So how's fatherhood Mikey?”

“I'm worried about Hunter.”

“Don’t tell me he's already jealous about little Jenny Rebecca? Hey you got any new pictures of her? Who does she look like more? You or Mel?”

Brian rolled his eyes at Ted’s questions as he pressed Michael about his concerns. “What'is the little hustler up to now?”

Michael glared at Brian, “Don’t call him that! His mother made him a hustler. He's a great kid. He's just hurting right now. First love ending…”

“Oh! Christ! I didn't even fuck him and he's heart broken over me.”

“Not you, asshole. Turns out he fell for someone at school and when they found out about his past they dumped him. And the strange part is that it was a girl.”

“I’ll be damned! The kid likes pussy?”

“Who likes pussy?” Debbie asked as she laid the plates on the table in front of them.

“Hunter,” said all three of the guys in unison.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Debbie sighed as she sat next to Michael at the booth.

“He had a girlfriend and she knew about his HIV status. They had sex…”

“Were they careful?”

“Yes, Ma but her parents read about it in her diary. They came over and confronted us and Hunter. They demanded to know how he contracted the disease. We felt it was not necessary to tell them, but Hunter did anyway. The girl had assumed that it was from a transfusion so when she learned the truth she dumped him. He's so heart broken.”

“Poor baby.”

“All he does is mope around the apartment and listen to depressing music. We thought maybe the Liberty ride might help him but it was short lived. As soon as we returned home, he went right back into the same routine.”

“He just needs to get laid.”

“Thank you Brian Fucking Kinney. Not everyone handles their pain the way you do. And besides fucking is not the answer to everything despite what you may think.”

“Sure it is, Deb. He just needs to find another dick or in his case another pussy to get over the old one.”

“Look honey, it's going to take Hunter some time. He has to deal with this on his own. Just be there for him. And keep him the hell away from Brian!”

Just then Brian stole some of Michael’s fries off of his plate.

***************************************************************************  
 **BEEP!**

“ _Hey! Missed you at the diner. Call me…Later!_ ”

The Gallery was playing classical music and had an air of pretension that Brian found rather amusing. For such a small gallery they had such big ideas about how to present themselves. He found Lindsey in the rear of the gallery on the phone talking to a fellow gallery in Philadelphia discussing an upcoming show. Her face lit up as she saw him approaching her. She quickly ended the call and greeted him with a hug and a smile.

“Hi, Brian!”

“Hey!”

“You just missed Justin by about 20 minutes. I think he was going to Michael’s store to discuss some sketches for Rage.”

“I see. I just had lunch with Mikey and Ted. Seems Emmett is planning a reception for Mikey and Ben. Ted's under the impression that Emmett will throw a tasteful and elegant affair. I guess the one I threw for them was not good enough. And I spent a fucking fortune on that polka band too.”

“Well, the party he planned for the gallery was spectacular and my wedding was very tasteful.”

“You're just as pathetic as they are.”

“Brian! Emmett is very talented.”

“I suppose.”

“So when are you coming to see your son?”

“I was thinking of taking him Saturday afternoon.”

“Oh let me show this flyer Justin did for the GLC fund raiser for AIDS research.”

“I didn't know he was doing this for you.”

“Isn’t it fantastic? He's such an amazing talent Brian!”

***************************************************************************  
 **BEEP!**

“ _Hey! I missed you at the gallery! Call me back you twat….Later_!”

“Hey.”

“Hey! You just missed Boy Wonder. He just dropped off some sketches he did for Rage. I haven't had time to really look at them. He was on his way to meet Daphne somewhere. We're going to get together later.”

“Hmph…So you never did answer my question earlier.”

Michael looked at Brian with a confused stare.

“How's fatherhood?...With the baby?”

“Oh she's precious. I cannot begin to explain how much I love her…”

“So you don’t regret it?”

“Hell No! Not for a second. I cannot wait until Mel goes back to work. I'm trying to talk her into allowing me to keep Jenny here at the store with me instead of at a daycare. I think I may be slowly wearing her down.”

“Play the cost angle. Once she realizes how much she'll save in daycare a week she'll jump at it.”

***************************************************************************  
 **BEEP!**

“ _Why the fuck do you even have a cell phone if you never answer the damn thing?!_ ”

Ted gently knocked at Brian’s office door.

“Yeah,” Brian yelled.

“I have the latest figures for you on the Euclid campaign. I also have a couple of forms here for you to sign and believe it or not the office supply budget is much lower than we budgeted for.”

“What?! The raid in the supply closet has not happened yet?! Give it time. I'm sure there is a box of paper clips or something in there that you have had your eye on for quite some time now huh Theodore?”

“Oh and tell Justin that when I get that research done for him I'll give him a call.”

“Research?”

“Yeah, when he came by earlier he asked me to look into some mutual funds for him. I think he’s trying to invest some of his money from Rage. Well, I’ll leave you to it…”

Brian sat at his desk fuming for a minute. Justin was there and he didn't know it?

“CYNTHIA!”

***************************************************************************  
 **BEEP!**

“ _..................._ ”

Brian rode the elevator up to his loft deep in thought. Why didn't he know that Justin didn't have classes today? How long was he working on the flyer for Lindsey? When did he start the new sketches for Rage? Investing? He never mentioned investing his money before? Last time Brian went with the flow with their relat- er partnership it resulted in the fiddler fiasco.

Brian opened the door to the sound of banging pots and pans from the kitchen.

“Damn!”

“Hey.”

“Hey! How was work?”

“My afternoon meetings were cancelled and I kept trying to reach you for a fuckfest. Don’t you ever answer your cell phone?”

“Oh! I've no idea where that thing is. I think it might be at Daphne’s or at my studio. Sorry. I’ll make it up to you…”

“Oh you’ll make it up to me alright. What are you making?”

“I got a craving for chicken parmesan. Deb gave me her recipe this morning at work.”

“I didn’t know your classes were cancelled today.”

“They weren’t. My first class was cancelled today. But my second class had a test which I already took last week. My third class was studio time which I already turned in that project. So I took an early morning shift at the diner to run some personal errands today.”

“Yeah, I saw the flyer you did for Lindsey.”

Brian made his way to the bedroom to change. Justin quickly put the pasta in the boiling water before following Brian into the room.

“She mentioned the center wanting to have a fundraiser for AIDS research the other day. I volunteered to make up a flyer for her.”

“How charitable of you…”

Justin watched as Brian slowly removed his suit and put on his jeans and white t-shirt. Ever aware of his audience, Brian made sure to make the show a mouth watering experience accentuating his abs and chest. Justin was mesmerized.

“…to invest?”

“What?”

Justin was so lost in a trance over Brian’s body he did not realize his question.

“How – much – are – you – going – to – invest ?”

“Oh um….”

“Ted said you came by looking for information on investing.”

“My mother is pushing to invest some of my Rage money so Michael suggested I ask Ted…I missed you today…”

Justin approached Brian and wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist. He began kissing up Brian’s neck as he gently started to unbutton Brian’s fly.

“Well, maybe if you had your cell phone with you today you would've had the pleasure of me. But you can begin to make it up to me with an appetizing blow job…”

Justin gave his sunshine smile as he kneeled down to worship his favorite member.

***************************************************************************  
 **BEEP!**

“ _Hey, Bri! I found my cell phone. Call me…Later!_ ”


End file.
